Almost Family
by pen7sword
Summary: Don't you turn into another overprotective brother," She warned him sharply.  Teddy's normally good-natured expression hardened.  "Ted?" Victoire broke the silence, frowning. "What-?"  "Do you think of me like a brother?" Teddy asked her abruptly.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- I haven't posted anything new for a while, but I've been mainly focusing on getting out chapters for Flirting in a Train Compartment. I needed something fresh, though, so after writing the chapter today, I decided to post this! I've had this written for a while but I edited it a bit and I hope you all like it. I might turn this into a few chapters, but it depends on the feedback I get. Don't forget to review! Thanks! **

"Hey, Vic," Teddy flashed her a crooked grin and flopped down next to her on the grounds.

"Hey, Teddy," She murmured absently, scribbling down a few notes while reading a textbook.

"Aw, c'mon, Vic, can't you make time for your favorite person in the world?" He grabbed her book and closed it triumphantly as she rolled her eyes and cursed in French.

"Teddy!" She shrieked, though she couldn't keep a giggle from escaping her lips.

"What's up?" He asked, flinging an arm around her shoulder, not noticing her pale complexion reddening.

"Trying to get my homework done," She grumbled.

"No," He disagreed, his expression turning serious. "I mean, what's this about you and Matthews splitting up?"

"Nothing!" Victore exclaimed, noticeably blushing now. "He was too focused on my looks and not me, so I dumped him. I don't know why everybody's talking about it."

"That git," Teddy muttered. "I always knew he didn't deserve you."

"Don't you turn into another overprotective brother," She warned him sharply. "Louis is bad enough as it is, and he's younger than me." Teddy's normally good-natured expression hardened, but he didn't reply.

"Ted?" Victoire broke the silence, frowning. "What-?"

"Do you think of me like a brother?" Teddy asked her abruptly, cutting her off mid sentence. The question took her by surprise and she fumbled with her words before replying.

"I- well, I mean, I've known you my whole life!" She replied, flustered. As he simply looked at her, she blushed furiously, uncharacteristically bumbling for her graceful personality.

"But- I certainly don't think of you like Louis- or…or any of my cousins, I suppose…" Teddy seemed satisfied by this answer as he smiled at her. Vic stared back at him, feeling slightly dizzier under his melting gaze.

"Good. Because I don't think of you as a sister."

He stood up, his hands shoved deeply into his pocket, and walked slowly up the slope of the grounds, leaving her where she'd been just five minutes ago, but unable to concentrate on her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- I got a few reviews to this, so I decided to continue it. It's fun and easy to write, but I don't think it'll be that long. I understand the chapters are pretty short, but it's supposed to be short and sweet. Thanks for reading!**

**LUVSASSfrev4eva: Thanks for the first review! Short and sweet…that's what I was aiming for!**

**XloveXconquersXallX: Yes, yes, I know the first chapter was ridiculously short. But I have to build up the suspense, you know? Haha! Thanks for the review **

**Midnightstar19: Thanks for your reviews! Your reviews always make me smile, on FTC or any story that I write. **

**Misspotter94: I haven't actually read a Teddy-Victoire fic either! I actually wasn't really that interested in the couple but I was writing and brainstorming for ideas in the middle of the night- something I do often when I can't sleep, haha- and I came up with this. I needed something a little fluffy after FTC, and I wrote this next chapter and it came pretty easily and quickly and fun to write! Thanks again!**

**Reviews are really appreciated and they make my day! If you have time, it would be great!**

**Read on!)**

"Come on, Vic," Molly grinned. "You're not telling me that was the _only _reason you broke things off with Richard."

"It was!" Victoire insisted. "I told you-,"

"Well, maybe partly," Molly allowed, one year younger than the older girl. "But blokes have always paid attention to your looks. And I don't see why you did it, anyway. Richard's probably the most attractive boy at Hogwarts."

"But a real _troll _in his personality, trust me," Victoire assured her, rolling her eyes. "And not the _most _attractive."

"Really?" Molly raised an eyebrow mischeviously. "Is there another guy who's on your mind?" She gasped. "Ooh, was that why you split up with Richard?"

"No!" Victoire insisted. "That's- don't be ridiculous." She furiously turned back to her paper as Molly sighed and idly picked up her quill before turning back to her cousin, her expression turning serious.

"I know. It's Teddy, isn't it?" She said in a low voice.

"Teddy- what?" Victoire spluttered, dropping her quill. She hissed in annoyance as the quill spattered ink blots all over her paper. Molly hastily apologized, but it didn't stop her from noticing the blush forming on her cousin's perfect complexion.

"Teddy Lupin, Vic." She grinned. "He's smitten with you. It's obvious. It was only a matter of time before you were bound to return his feelings."

"I…" Her cousin bit her lip, and Molly's eyes widened.

"It's true?" Her face broke out into a smile. "Merlin, Vic, I was only teasing at first, but…" She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "You know, I really think he does like you."

"You think?"Victoire asked somewhat anxiously. "I mean, he's always been handsome, I suppose, but I never really thought of him like that…not until today…" As Molly leaned in eagerly, Victoire confessed, "I don't know. There _might _be something between us…I might've just been imagining it, but…:

"What? Did you kiss?" Molly asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Kiss? No!" She protested. Victoire sighed and turned to Molly. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Not a soul," She promised.

"Well, for a second…I thought…" Vic allowed herself a small smile. "I thought he might kiss me, for a moment, this afternoon. We were by the lake, and…I've always been a romantic, you know, with all the old Muggle novels Aunt Hermione has in her attic, but it would have been even better than the books." She sent Molly a sidelong glance. "That is, if I'd liked Teddy."

"_If_ you like him!" Molly snorted disbelievingly. "Admit it, Vic. You _do _like him." Victoire looked at her and shook her head with a laugh.

"You know, I can't believe I'm even talking about this with you, Mol. You're the biggest matchmaker I know." Molly grinned sheepishly.

"Guilty. But still…you two are perfect. And I won't say anything to him, I swear."

"You better not," Victoire warned her. "I'd be _mortified_." She frowned thoughtfully. "I've always been close with Teddy, but he was…different today."

"Different?" Molly inclined her head. "How?"

"Well, I…" Victoire paused. "I told him not to be an overprotective brother, and he asked me whether I thought of him as a brother. He seemed a bit put out." Molly laughed.

"Well, of course he was put out, Vic! He doesn't want to be like a brother to you!" She shook her head. "You know, for a Ravenclaw you're rather daft when it comes to these things." Victoire rolled her eyes.

"Please. When did you become the one with all the romantic experience?"

"Alright, point taken. Anyway, go on," Molly insisted impatiently.

"Well, I said no, not really-," She glared at her cousin's snort before continuing, "And he said…" Vic blushed. "He…well, he told me he didn't think of me as a sister." Molly squealed.

"Well, you know what that means!"

"Do I?" Victoire frowned, worried. "Maybe he just meant…I don't know…"

"You see, even you can't twist that into something completely unromantic!" Molly exclaimed triumphantly. "You two had better go to Hogsmeade together this weekend."

"A _date_?" Victoire asked incredulously. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon? And come on, Mol, you're just overexaggerating things. I'm pretty sure he's got a girlfriend…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Vic, you know as well as I do that he's perfectly single," Molly declared. "Come on, bring it up with him next time you talk to him. I bet he's _dying _to go with you." She raised an eyebrow. "Or, you know, if you don't…I might mention it to him…slip a few hints…"

"Did I mention you were a matchmaker?" Victoire grumbled under her breath, ignoring Molly's wide grin. "I swear, Mol…"

**(A/N- Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!**

**P.S. Don't forget to click that review button! Haha)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N- Thank you so much for the reviews! Same four favorite reviewers **

**Once again, this chapter is lightly written, without me going too much in depth, but it's not as fluffy. I'm trying to keep this light, maybe a bit cliché, but fluffy and fun to read as well as write. **

**LUVSASSfred4eva: Thanks for the review! Well, you'll have to wait and see for the kiss! Although this chapter is a bit longer…;)…I hope it eases some of your impatience.**

**XloveXconquersXallX: Thanks for the review, no matter how short it is! Yes, the Son of Neptune was really good, although it ended all too soon. I've been thinking about writing a fanfic for the Percy Jackson world, actually…any requests?**

**Midnightstar19: Haha! The button LOVES you! Thanks for all your amazing reviews!**

**Misspotter94: Thanks! I'll be posting my FTC chapter soon, but it's a really important chapter, and I think I need to edit it a bit. And yes, I love the whole Weasley family relationship **** I always wanted a big family like that.**

**Anyway, read on! I'd love for any reviews from new reviewers!)**

"Vic?" Victoire jumped at the rich, baritone of the voice- _his _voice- and busied herself with her books. _Don't come over_, she pleaded mentally. Her heart, though, betrayed her as it sped up as his footsteps neared.

"I'm busy, Teddy!" She called desperately, scrawling furiously across her paper. The older boy pulled out a chair and flopped down in it.

"No, you're not," Teddy says slowly, frowning.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm busy," Victoire said sharply, though she felt herself turning warm as she noted the clear blue turquoise of his eyes.

"Right," He sighed. "Why is it whenever I want to talk, you're always doing something?" He raised his eyebrows. "Are you _avoiding _me?"

"Avoiding you?" Frantically, Vic shook her head. "Why would you think I'm avoiding you? You know how much work fifth years have got."

"Yes, but still…" Teddy ran a hand through his hair. "Well…I was wondering if it was because Molly asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you and you were afraid I didn't." Victoire's hand froze on her quill.

"Molly told you _what_?" She shrieked, causing Madame Pince to glare around the corner of the library's shelves. Teddy grinned slightly, appearing to be amused.

"That you wanted to go-,"

"Well, I have no idea what she's talking about!" Victoire hissed across the table to him, her face burning.

"Don't you?" Teddy grinned. "Because you know, Vic, you could've just asked me yourself."

"You- you arrogant _prat_!" Victoire insisted. "I can't believe you thought I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with you!" She made a mental note to hex Molly into oblivion when she caught her later. "And I'll thank you not to pay attention to every rumor Molly spreads just for the sake of it!" Teddy, shocked into silence, gaped at her as his hair turned an alarming shade of dark red. _Dark red_…Victoire thought to herself. That was a new one. Teddy was usually easy-going and as levelheaded as anyone, besides the mischievous side of him that he'd no doubt inherited from both his parents, according to Uncle Harry. Perhaps he was angry? She bit her lip. Maybe she'd gone too far. But still…_Merlin_, Molly…

Or, she worried, maybe he was embarrassed. But why would he be? It was _her _that should be embarrassed, and she certainly was, judging from her steadily red face.

"Sorry," Teddy eventually broke the silence, and she jumped, startled. He sounded perfectly normal, and his hair had retreated to his usual Hogwarts shade of light brown. But still, Victoire thought, there was something worrying about the tone of his voice, and something strange in his expression. "You're right." He smiled at her. "Don't know what I was thinking, honestly, believing Molly." Teddy laughed lightly. "Remember that time she set up Gabrielle and Michael?" Victoire attempted a smile, for some reason tears burning in her eyes. _Don't cry_, she willed herself angrily. _ This is what you wanted, after all. You didn't want things to turn awkward with him… _

She realized he was looking at her expectantly, and she swallowed her thoughts and the hurt that was coursing through her before answering.

"Yes, of course," Victoire answered. "And she set up Owen Davies and I, though that was quite successful- he was _such _a gentleman." She took particular pleasure, for some reason, at the flicker of annoyance that crossed his face.

"Yes, well," Teddy interrupted loudly, "Are you going to Hogsmeade then?"

_Bloody Merlin_. Was he asking her out for real? Maybe Molly hadn't done such a bad job of it. After all, she had admitted to fancying him…and this _was_ his last year at Hogwarts…

"Yes!" She exclaimed, before blushing as he stared at her. "I mean yes, I was planning to…why?" She hoped she hadn't frightened him, and her heartbeat sped up as he shrugged casually.

"Just wondering, you know…" Teddy frowned. "I think I might ask Laura Williams to go with me…what do you think?"

"Laura Williams…?" His words hit her like a blow. "You're asking…Laura Williams?"

"Yeah, she seemed interested when I brought it up with her, you know…" He mentioned. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," Victoire said sharply. "She's an awful snob…you wouldn't want to go with her. You'd have a horrid time." The words spilled out before she could help them. Laura, in fact, was a nice girl, and Victoire had gotten along pleasantly with her until now. At the moment, however, she felt a certain burning hatred towards the girl.

"Really?" Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Victoire answered. "I expect I'll have a much better time than you…I'll be going with Owen Davies. I've been wanting to get back together with him, you know…"

"Owen Davies?" Teddy frowned. Victoire, actually, had no interest in the boy and didn't know at all if he'd even be interested. But currently, she'd do anything it took to get him to go with her. Teddy stared at her, his gaze calculating, before nodded slowly. "Alright, then," He said slowly, standing up.

"Wait!" Her voice caught in her throat, and she was afraid her voice might betray the tears that were threatening to spill. Teddy didn't seem to notice, however, as he turned back. "You're- you're leaving already?" Victoire asked hastily.

"Yes, of course," Teddy replied, his voice stiff. "You'd better get to asking Davies as soon as you can…Hogsmeade is only the day after tomorrow, after all." He strode away without another word, and Victoire stared after him wordlessly. He couldn't be leaving now…he had been supposed to relent and ask her to Hogsmeade after she'd admitted she'd been thinking about taking Owen Davies- which, of course, was a lie. The burning anger that had rested so strongly inside of her had disappeared at his last words, only to be replaced by a tearing pain inside of her. She squeezed her eyes shut as moisture finally found its way to her cheeks.

"I think I could just about kill Molly right now," Victoire whispered to herself, a sob catching in her throat as she wiped her eyes furiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**(A/N- This is the final chapter…I'd like to thank you all for the reviews! Thanks for a fun story.)**

Victoire walked away from Owen Davies slowly, slightly depressed by how eagerly he'd accepted her invitation. She barely noticed the redhead rushing up to her until Molly demanded,

"What was _that_?"

"That?" Victoire repeated, her silver eyes dangerous as her anger rekindled. "That was _me _asking Owen Davies to Hogsmeade!"

"What?" Molly's brown eyes widened in disbelief. "_Why_?"

"You shouldn't be complaining," Her cousin replied sulkily. "Aren't you the one who set me up with him in the first place?"

"Yes," Molly sighed loudly, "But that was before you had Teddy."

"Well, I don't _have_ Teddy," Victoire declared stubbornly. "No thanks to you, by the way."

"Ohhh…" Molly drew the word out guiltily. "I was just trying to get things started a little quicker, Vic." She frowned. "What happened, anyway?"

"_A little quicker_?" She shrieked. "Do you realize, Mol, that he thinks I've been avoiding him because I want to go to Hogsmeade with him?"

"Well, you are," Molly pointed out, before snapping her mouth shut at the expression on the older girl's face. "Sorry, Vic…I didn't realize you two would get into a fight over it."

"We didn't," Victoire informed her stiffly. "We're completely fine, actually."

"So…" Molly frowned, not able to resist asking. "Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade with him?"

"Because," Vic replied slowly, fighting to control her temper, "I told him I couldn't believe he actually thought I'd ever want to go to Hogsmeade with him, and he responded by- after _apologizing_, if you can believe that- by telling me he was thinking of asking Laura Williams to Hogsmeade." She opened her mouth to continue, but Molly waved it away.

"Don't bother finishing," She said with a grin. "I know the rest. You told him you were asking Owen, and then you two got in a huff because you were too proud to ask each other, and you're both _trying _to act as if you're normal, but on the inside you're both trying to make the other jealous and for the other to admit they like you first."

"What?" Spluttered Victoire, her mind reeling. She didn't know what on earth Molly was talking about, but…

Well, it _sounded _as if her cousin had been stating exactly what had been on her mind at the moment. But, of course, that was impossible…Teddy couldn't feel the same way…if he did, he would have asked her to Hogsmeade.

Pushing the thought away, she sent a swift glare in her cousin's direction.

"Well, in any case, I'm stuck with Owen tomorrow," Vic declared stiffly. "So I'd rather we not talk about Teddy right now."

"If you say so," Molly complied, an anxious look coming over her face.

…

Victoire glanced over at the two of them, not paying any attention to the worries eagerly spilling out of Davies' mouth. Laura had moved a little closer than before, obviously delighted to be on a date with Gryffindor's Head Boy, who was, not to mention, naturally handsome. There were the other things, too…he was outgoing, clever…sweet, kind, and always able to make Vic laugh…he knew her inside out…

Laura couldn't possibly know about things like that, Vic thought crossly. She was the only one who knew Teddy like that…who knew that Teddy preferred pink hair, his mother's favorite color, at home, and his father's sweet, dark eyes…that Teddy's first broom had been his mother's old Comet Two Sixty that he'd sneaked out to the garden at night to ride, even before his godfather Harry had bought him a Firebolt. No, Laura had no business sitting _there_…she hardly knew him!

Teddy's arm had now fallen lightly across Laura's shoulders, behind her dark, auburn hair, and Laura laughed, her eyes sparkling as she leaned into him. Victoire tensed as Owen rambled on, oblivious to Vic's glare.

Vic noticed, slightly, that Teddy didn't seem _that _engaged…which was, at least, something. His careless, easy-going smile was sprawled across his face, but his eyes held nothing serious. As Laura said something with a smile, Teddy laughed, running a hand through his hair. Victoire forced herself to pay attention to Owen's words and turned away from Teddy, swallowing back the sick feeling in her stomach.

"So, Owen," Victoire said, forcing her face into a smile, "It's been a while since I've talked to you."

"Oh- yes, it has!" Owen replied, flustered as he was interrupted mid-sentence. "You know, Vic…" As he continued on, Victoire grit her teeth at his awkwardness and her nickname. It didn't sound nearly the same when he said it…it was Teddy's name…it always had been…

As she squeezed her eyes shut in frustration, she nearly screamed as she felt Owen's lips brush up against her. Jumping up swiftly, she swallowed. Her pride wasn't worth going through this. Turning to Teddy, she froze in shock as his eyes met hers, widened in surprise as he pulled back from his own kiss.

Blinking back tears- could this day get any worse?- Victoire squeezed her way past Owen.

"This was wonderful," She announced, forcing her voice to remain strong. "But I've just remembered…I have other things to do…homework…" She offered feebly, the excuse effortless.

"What?" Owen stammered, standing up quickly, his arm outstretched. "Wait…Vic…I made plans…"

"Don't touch me," Victoire replied, fighting back tears. "And _don't _call me Vic!" Leaving him dumbfounded, she sprinted out of the Three Broomsticks without another glance at Teddy.

"Vic! _Wait!_" She heard his voice call, but she ignored it, running until she reached the Shrieking Shack. Sinking down in the grass against a tree, she let her tears fall, cursing herself for ever trying to play a game with Teddy.

…

"Shoot," Teddy mumbled, sinking down in his seat. "I just messed everything up, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't," Laura told him kindly. "She'll forgive you. She always does." He sighed, glancing across at the shocked Davies before telling her in a low voice,

"I always did hate him." Teddy frowned. "Don't know why you fancy him, actually."

"That's because you don't know him," Laura said quietly with a smile. "If you knew him…"

"Alright, I suppose I should understand, of all people…" Teddy grinned, in spite of the situation. "I'm assuming it wouldn't be a problem if I left you alone with him?" Laura reddened slightly.

"No…you go ahead." She smiled before reaching up to give Teddy a hug. "I really am sorry…I mean, I didn't think it'd be a good idea in the first place, but you _did _suggest it, you know…"

"Right…" Teddy grimaced. "Although, if I'd known Vic was going to push Davies away, I wouldn't have kissed you."

"You _nearly _did," Laura corrected him. "If you'd actually done it, I would've pushed you away…I reckon it looked like it, though."

"Thanks, Williams," Teddy said gratefully, before hurrying out the door. He knew where she'd be. It wasn't the first time she'd gone there when she needed a place to think or had gotten into an argument with him.

His heartbeat speeding up slightly as he saw her long, willowy hair as she leant against a tree, he cleared his throat.

"Hey," Teddy said quietly, his eyes worried. When she didn't speak, he swallowed. "Vic…I suppose I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"No, you don't…" Vic said tightly, and Teddy winced as he heard her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Yes, I do," He insisted firmly. "Vic, I was being stupid."

"How were you being stupid?" She asked quietly. "That's ridiculous. You're allowed to like whoever you like…kiss whoever you fancy." Teddy nearly laughed.

"Laura? You honestly think I fancy Williams?"

She turned to him, her head pounding.

"Don't you?"

"No!" Her eyes widened at his words, and he continued, a small smile spread across his face. "Vic, that was only to make you jealous…I thought maybe you'd admit you liked me when you saw me with her…" He grinned sheepishly. "I was trying to help her out, too…set her up with Davies…I _knew _you couldn't like him."

"I…don't," Vic said slowly, suddenly finding herself breathless. "Teddy…I love you," She blurted out. He stared at her words, and she cursed herself for her outburst, wondering where the words had come from. But somehow, she knew she loved him…it was true. Victoire had loved him for a long time.

"I love you," She repeated, knowing she couldn't stop now. "Teddy…how could it not be you?" Victoire took a deep breath. "I've known you since I was born…you know me better than anyone, you know." She smiled slightly. "We were always going to end up together."

"We were?" His eyes widened in a moment of terror from her before he nodded, grinning. "Yes, we were…" He laughed. "Vic, you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Say what?" She breathed, as Teddy closed the distance between them, his lips finding hers in a long awaited kiss. As he pulled back with a smile, the warmth of their lips fading from each other's, he grinned.

"I love you," He told her, and he meant it.

**(A/N- Is it just me, or is Teddy and Victoire's romance the one everyone dreams of? I know I have!)**


End file.
